


Of Strings and Things

by MoonwalkingCrab, pudding (pudding_and_poison), Rebelwerewolf, thewightknight



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Orchestra, Awkward Flirting, Fluff without Plot, Kylo Is a Little Shit, Lingerie, M/M, Misunderstandings, Teenagers, amazon prime revenge, g-strings, hux is such a tempting target, mall trips, maybe on purpose, so is phasma, violin strings and underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonwalkingCrab/pseuds/MoonwalkingCrab, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pudding_and_poison/pseuds/pudding, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebelwerewolf/pseuds/Rebelwerewolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: An excursion to the mall in search of a replacement string for Hux's violin takes an unexpected turn.





	Of Strings and Things

**Author's Note:**

> Born on a Sunday afternoon/evening skype chat, because lingerie is always a popular topic.

"Hey Hux... Hux. Hux!" Hux tried his best to ignore Kylo, but damn if that kid wasn't insistent like a puppy, with brown puppy-dog eyes to match.

"What?" Hux replied with a scowl, whirling to face Kylo.

"Can we get ice cream?"

"No, we're just at the mall to replace the g-string you broke, and then I'm dropping you off at home and never talking to you again." Hux still hadn’t learned his way around town and he hadn’t stepped foot once in this monument to greed since moving here, but surely there had to be a music store somewhere in such a monstrosity.

Hux headed straight for the information kiosk with Kylo reluctantly trailing behind. "Excuse me," he called to the desk attendant. "Can you direct us to the nearest shop where we might purchase a g-string?" He cast a dirty glare at Kylo. "He broke mine, so I need a new one."

The young man sitting at the kiosk looked up at Hux through a mess of dark curls. Hux recognized him as a boy named Poe who played violin for their rival high school. Poe bit his lower lip as he looked from Hux to Kylo and back. "Huh," he said. "I never thought you'd be the type to have a life outside of orchestra. Try shop B6." Poe pointed down one of the mall's vast walkways. "Have fun!" he called after them as Hux turned to walk briskly away without even a thank you.

"What on earth?" Hux came to a stop so abruptly that Kylo piled into him from behind. "He said B6, I know he did. Why on earth did he send us here?" The shop window was full of mannequins barely covered in scraps of colored lace.

He turned to Kylo, thinking to verify whether he'd heard correctly, only to find Kylo clutching his ribs, shaking with silent laughter.

"G-string," Kylo finally choked out, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. He regained composure long enough to say "I think you'd look good in that one!" And he pointed to a green velvet bit with satin bows and started laughing again.

Hux rolled his eyes. Why was he even here with this insufferable beast? Oh, that’s right. Because in his clowning around he’d nearly damaged Hux’s violin. Kylo’s theatrics were beginning to draw attention to them. Such an embarrassing boy. Glaring at Kylo, he decided to get a little back. Looking up at the particular piece Kylo had pointed out, he shook his head. “No, I wouldn't fit," he said with a sneer, eyebrows raised.

Kylo’s giggles finally subsided and he gave Hux an appraising look. “You don't need to fit.”

Well, that hadn’t gone as planned. Suddenly in need of an excuse to escape he stared up and down the line of shops. They posted maps in malls, didn’t they? Ah, there one was, on a display board just two stores down. 

“Come on. We’ll find a music store on our own then.” He started towards the stand and had gotten halfway there before he realized Kylo hadn’t followed. Turning, he gaped in horror at seeing Kylo inside the lingerie shop, talking to a salesgirl. Kylo pointed at the display window and she giggled.

Hux fled before he could witness whether a transaction took place or not. When Kylo caught up to him as the clerk at the music store he’d finally located was ringing up the replacement string there weren’t any telltale pink bags in sight, but it could easily have been stowed in a jacket pocket. Hux didn’t ask, and Kylo’s expression gave nothing away. 

The G-string turned up in his violin case the next day. He stuffed into the back of a dresser drawer when he got home and tried to forget its existence. 

It took a week before Hux gave in and tried it on and three weeks before he wore it to school. Kylo noticed his glares, he was sure, more frequent than usual, but obviously had no clue what caused it. Secure in his secret, he smirked his way through last period. It wasn’t until the end of the day that he found his little secret wasn’t a complete secret after all, as Phasma joined him for the walk out to the parking lot.

"So Hux..." Phasma purred, slinging an arm around Hux's narrow shoulders. "You got a hot date tonight or something?"

Hux spluttered out, "You know very well I don't date!"

“I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes." Hux's face was glowing, he could feel it. Phasma's grin only grew wider as he scrambled to regain control.

"What are you implying? You've not seen anything!"

"Oh, so I was just imagining what I saw when you bent over to put away your violin today?” Hux swore and tried to pull away, but Phasma only rolled her eyes. "Honestly Hux, they're nicer than some of mine." She leaned in close, breath tickling across his ear, sending a shiver down Hux's spine, "I'm positively _green_ with envy."

As soon as he got home, Hux hit the internet, searching for something black and frilly. He didn’t hesitate when he found the perfect thing, just hit the “gift” box and entered in Kylo’s address. Overnight delivery even, thanks to Amazon Prime. 

Two days later he found the gift receipt tucked into his music folder with a note written on the back. “Show and tell?”

He broke his damn g-string again during practice.

**Author's Note:**

> We never really decided whether Kylo bought Hux [this pair of panties](http://76.my/Malaysia/green-women-sexy-thongs-g-string-panties-underwear-open-crotch-bestbuydeals-1504-13-bestbuydeals@7.jpg) or [these](http://www.lover-bird.net/images/2015/61DCD97CCC0D7779AEE5901B7AA23C4D.jpg), but it was unanimous that Hux got Kylo the black and red pair shown[ here](http://cdn.trendhunterstatic.com/phpthumbnails/21/21631/21631_1_468.jpeg).


End file.
